peacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:-ts-
: : : : : : : ---- __TOC__ HD Hi ts! I met you briefly on the insight list. Well, kind of met you, but not really. I listened in on your conversations. LOL Anyway, just saying hi and playing around with the site. ~HD '' Hey, ts! My hut disappeared on my page. I am sleeping outside now. And, it is going to be getting cold soon. Could you build me a new one! Same design. Thanks! :???? ... still there. you musta got lost in the woods. ;) :seeing it is an outside link ... that url might have been down for awhile. -ts-talk 18:23, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) Oh, don't be modest! I know you rebuilt it overnight! Am I supposed to add new commments at the top or bottom of the page? :you mean on this page? :seeing as you seem to be the only one talking to me ... :might as well do it in this HD space. ;) :try using the 4 tildes ... ~~~~ ... instead of ~HD on the talk pages ... :if you are logged in ... your sig and timestamp will be displayed. :that way ... i can tell when you were here and the sequence of messages. :it's a ''logic thing, ok. ;) -ts-talk 15:27, 12 Aug 2005 (UTC) Wow! You are organized! I think you should come clean my basement. LOL I have 2 questions: :1. How do you remember all this code, like for colors or do you have a cheat sheet? :2. How do all you guys know each other-just from the web? answered on your talk page. -ts- :My own section makes me feel like I should say something intelligent and profound. :Hmmmmm... the only thing that is coming to mind is the pitter pat of rain. Guess that is all I got. :Oh, and "Use the force, Luke!" :I just learned how to make a line start over. : I messed up your page and cannot fix it! I guess I should not have left the sandbox! : HDThoreau 00:22, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC)HD :THIS IS FUN! THNX! I cannot find my sandbox from the main page?? HDThoreau 01:20, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC)HD ---- Lynnkub Hey! I love the Bob Crumb graphic on your page...did you see the documentary? My own 18 year old son tells me "suffering can be fun"...crazy stuff...I think he is enlightened. 06/17/05...just graduated from HS in Nation Honor Society. He doesn't care...he is on to his life! Thank you for sharing about your dad; another enlightened soul it sounds...lucky you...though 67 "dazes"...ahhh...I remember you writing then- trying to think of my dad and what that would be like...sad, racist bastard- may be better off...he causes much suffering for himself. Grandma died this morning February 6th at 9:45am....she was 91 1/2 a Good thing...but I'll always miss her...Crap...crappity crap crap...whimper --Lynnkub 15:45, 6 Feb 2005 (PST) :thanks for sharing this, Lynn. :yes. :crappity crap crap is about all we can say. :and i think the best any of us can do in our own lives is ... :Live well. :not meaning in the material sense ... :but in our "Being Alive" ... :for whatever time we have. :paying attention and appreciation for the life we have. :Live well, Lynn ... :and may your Grandmother continue to live well in your memory. -ts- 15:54, 6 Feb 2005 (PST) *** Hi ts! Just a quick flyby and trying this out... Neato! I need a family vacation...one away from my family. My mom is spreading silly lies about me now (fortuantely my dear, dear aunt dispels them all). Maybe my mom was dropped on the head as an infant? I am helping my brother with legal docs (when he is sober)...his scoundrel-wife finally left him after stealing all their financial assets. Hard to be peaceful when you are adrift in turmoil...thankful for Nobel Silence...Happy Rainy Sunday (Main beach looks like a giant toddler scopped out the sand with a giant shovel and the Pacific ocean looks like Willie Wonka's Chocolate Hell) --Lynnkub 01:24, 21 Feb 2005 (GMT) ***All Fun and games till you poke an eye out... http://www.asifa-hollywood.org/2005/05/so-when-you-are-in-area-checking-out.html So I did this design for a City banner and they picked it(so I "got" to paint a 4'x16' double-sided behemoth) and I overheard this ruckus about a City Council member wanting to ban nudity from Public Art...subliminal influence on the arts and all. And they put it up the finished product...it's been up for a month now and then someone noticed the T&A and P&S (girl and boy parts) subtley or no so subtley hidden in the fish. Holy cow...no one has noticed this long? And they asked me if I would modify it (No...though maybe I would consider putting lingerie on it on behalf of my neighbor who owns "I.C. London" store in town)...no though, my neighbors love it. I have embarrassed the "Arts Council"...uh oh...Not my intent (which was merely mischief)! I have offered to "buy it back" for the honorarium (and then I will put it into the local Museum Auction in the fall...) or something... What would Buddha do? : ;) :good to hear from you! :i think the banner is great ... :you should put a copy here at the wiki. ;) :me thinks folks are way too uptight ... :and getting worse not better ... :i fear a new dark ages is upon us in this country. : 15:43, 18 Jun 2005 (UTC) :hehehe ... :i heard you were both scary and smart. ;) lol :how did they do it? see my reply to joyce in the section below ... :don't guess there is much we can do other than keep watch ... :and clean up after the fact. :i would appreciate help doing a *neighborhood watch* from any :of you who have admin status ... :when signed in you can go to ... :and click on the *diff* link for the page spamed ... :and then do a *rollback*. sometimes. ;) :ah well ... :was supposed to be at the lake ... :but waiting on the birth of another greanddaughter ... :she was due last monday! :so ... we will see. :ta ta -ts-talk 15:00, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) RE: "hehehe ... i heard you were both scary and smart. ;) lol" you forgot "annoying"... joyce Hi ts - thank you for reverting my own talk page. How can someone impersonate another user here? Is this a password security issue and would it be maybe worthwhile to remind people to change passwords periodically? thanks, joyce :your's was easy ... it was harder to get in to edit some of them ... :as i couldn't get at them via *diff* from recent changes to *rollback*. :so had to get in using the page followed by &action=edit. :anyway ... it was not Angela's account but one made to appear as if it was. :the *real* Angela has been here to clean it up. :seems the account was '''User:%CE%91ngela, not User:Angela. : the &CE%91 somehow simulating/showing up as an *A*. :so she is on top of it now and has blocked that user with an expiration time of infinte. :but please help watch for this stuff ... we get spammed all the time ... :usually from someone who doesn't log in of course ... so there is only :a IP number ... and they randomly use them ... so i usually block that IP :for a week or so to at least force them to use a new one. :if you sign in ... you can go to the *diff* link on recent changes ... :and that usually allows you to do a *rollback*. :and Angela real one ;) has a spam-blocking thing set up at the :main wikisite that does stop a lot of them. :whata ya gonna do? -ts-talk 14:51, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) Zen heard of One the Zen Ox pics are coming together very nicely -- how do you get them onto the computer - scan or photos? Lobster :they are on 9x12 calligraphy paper ... so had to use a digital camera. :getting the lighting to be consistant was the hardest part ... :and then it took a lot of work in paint shop pro in the way of contrast :and color balance to get them close to the same. :snapped these two years ago ... and thought i had lost them ... :but recently discovered them on my old desktop. :have been looking for them a long time. :wondering now how many pages i should use ... :as the size makes loading the whole thing in one shot pretty slow. :might do a main page with thumbnails ... linked to each of the 10. :we will see. :should hve the commentary cleaned up tomorrow ... -ts- 23:40, 4 Feb 2005 (PST) Nice Oxi - oxes - eh oxen . . . Good to see the ox pics - I might desecrate them with innane bababbling (in time) - Hey ts me Desi and Friedger did a skype conference . . . . There was a distict echo - but we are getting there :-) Very interesting what you say about contrast and loading - and it is good that you are still using a modem and take into account these issues . . . Anyway good job - what is next - I think what Steve said about involvement is true but it is an up hill battle - we need to just create for the joy of creating . . . Lobster 22:48, 6 Feb 2005 (PST) :Creating for the pure joy of it is my purpose in life. :i am the Creator. ;) are we all ;) lol -ts- 03:26, 7 Feb 2005 (PST) Using a Sig Page and Raw Signature :to get something like this: :(the talk is not an active link here as we are already ON my talk page) :make a sig page. like this one i made: User:-ts-/sig using your own User ID. :put this on it ... again, using your own user ID in place of -ts-: :-ts-talk :next ... go to and edit the Raw Sig thang ... :placing ... ie ... the name of the new Sig page you just made ... in there. :note the curly brackets. :now ... :whenever you use three or four "tilde" ie ~~~ or ~~~~ :you will get that sig ... plus the time sig when you use 4 tilde. :and ... anytime you get bored of your current sig ... :alls ya gots to do is go alter the User: sig page you made ... :say with something like this: :-ts-∞ :which results in: -ts-∞ :clicking on the ∞ to link to the Not One Not Two page ... or any page YOU want. :the only limit is one's imagination. :i'll add more variations as i finger out how to do them. :i like cruising the various wikis to get ideas ... which i then rip off. ;) : 16:33, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) External image links Hi ts. I'm trying to decrease the use of externally hosted images on Wikicities. You are using an image from the-covenant.net on your user page. If this is available under a free license, or if you believe it is fair use, please could you upload it to the wiki rather than linking to it externally. This will prevent complaints from other sites about us stealing their bandwidth. Thank you. Angela 16:58, 19 Feb 2005 (GMT) :will upload it. :in this case, i know the person who hosts the site so it isn't a problem. :but i understand what you are saying. surprised it is allowed at all. 19:02, 19 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::It's allowed at the moment, but I don't guarantee it always will be. I think it could be useful as a way of easily sharing images between Wikicities (until we get a shared image repository), but it depends how often it's misused. Angela 19:53, 19 Feb 2005 (GMT) Creature Index Yes I feel the creature index is a good one and could be implemented on our front page. Also I feel we should try to upload rather than just link externally (as Angela suggests) - makes perfect sense. I just got a new hard drive 160 gig - about 140 is visible (137 meg on older OS - newer ones more) So OK that would give me 7 partitions of 20 gig. A few different versions of Linux. Then someone suggested the ultimate blashphemy - why not have and aim for a working system - maybe just two Operating Systems 2? Where would be my geek credibility? How would I be able to face my peers? LOL How many times does some wonderful wizardy - that sounds so cool work? Very often we need a working system (quite radical eh?) It makes sense. Today (again) I loaded Abiword - very simple, very nice - very flawed. No thesaurus, dictionary (UK not loaded and all sort of little niggles) - very sad. I downloaded Open Office (rah rah broadband) I know that will work and work well. Solid. A while back I got most of my family using Firefox. It just works for them. Just works is best. Windows 98SE just works, XP just works. Some Linuxes just about work but a new commercial program enables the usage of XP progs on Linux - it may be that Linux will swallow MS software - good. If Windows Longhorn runs Linux - that will be funny (quite possible too) What fun! So anyway I put a very old stable Linux on the HD (Fedora Core 1) from DVD - Don't tell anyone . . . ;) Meanwhile I find the odd moment to play with Python - a wonderful language - I resisted it for a long time - it did not look simple but really it is The Peace wiki is doing very well - it will flesh out and grow. I still enjoy being at wikicities. Angela is very patient with our peacable conflicts ahem I am sometimes tempted to turn some info into a web page - but the wiki format is so much better. "Keep it Wiki" Lobster 09:19, 20 Feb 2005 (GMT) Categories The difference between Category:Lobster and Category:Lobster is that the first places the page into a category, and the second one links to the category. ASQ hey lob ... your ASQ pages looking good! will have to take some time to sit down and read thru them all. added the last two chapters to the papalagi with the help of martin, yosy and izy. otherwise haven't had much going on here. -ts-(talk (http://peace.wikicities.com/wiki/User_talk:-ts-)) 14:53, 29 Jun 2005 (UTC) tee hee (I have taken to giggling like a teenager) The ASQ pages will be getting some serious updating Read and edit - you have knowledge of wiki, HTML, CURL and POV-Ray experience (that I know of) I start from the premise that programmers sometimes ignore the decent languages and select the obscurist (starting to change) for example C was choosen over Pascal even though Pascal was easier and as fast Still it is a Betamax versus VHS thing DVD won out . . . :) button test Special characters À Á Â Ã Ä Å Æ Ç È É Ê Ë Ì Í Î Ï Ñ Ò Ó Ô Õ Ö Ø Ù Ú Û Ü ß à á â ã ä å æ ç è é ê ë ì í î ï ñ ò ó ô õ ö ø ù ú û ü ÿ Genealogy and the Homewiki template Thanks for dropping into Genealogy:. That template got me to the User:Homewiki here, so it must be at least partly right. Anything with that number of curly braces deserves to work, so - good luck! Robin Patterson 20:05, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) :got it! had to use instead of on my User page. : 21:13, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) hey lob ... how does one enable the upload files function if it has not yet been enabled? we have this wiki on a private domain ... but no one there knows how to do this. at any rate, check it out ... very interesting ALife Evolution sim. http://www.darwinbots.com/WikiManual/index.php?title=Main_Page. -ts-talk Dunno the answer to that one - sorry. Good luck with the wiki :) : hey Lob ... : see you used that anim on your nov page. : here's what i've been playing with lately: : BlobBots http://www.darwinbots.com/WikiManual/images/0/01/BB1.gif : this is a pretty large file ... but cool to watch. : am working on less complicated ones and hope to have something interesting : as a smaller anim. will let you know what i come up with ... : maybe something you can use. -ts-talk 15:56, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) Yep will have to work on December :) - Many thanks probably mentioned - but there is a version of Puppy at grafpup.org that uses POVray :) (Also Blender - but not checked yet . . . ) Featured Wikia :I'm asking leaders from Wikia nominated to be Featured to go ahead and create the "blurbs" that will be used if their Wikia wins. See Forum:Featured Wikia -- proposed changes for more information about how to create a blurb and how it will be used. Best wishes, CocoaZen 04:28, 23 November 2006 (UTC)